historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Casimir Tyskiewicz, 1st Duke of Radziłów
: | birth_place =Lodz, Radziłów, Poland | death_date = | death_place =Łazienki Palace, Warsaw, Poland | restingplace = Casimir and John Cathedral, Warsaw, Poland | spouse = | issue =with Zelia Sitańska: Jozef Szczesny Poniatowski; with Zofia Czosnowska: Karol Józef Poniatowski. | full name = | blank1 =Royal family | data1 =House of Tyszkiewicz | blank2 =Father | data2 =Ludwik Skumin Tyszkiewicz | blank3 =Mother | data3 =Konstancja Poniatowska | father =Andrzej Poniatowski | mother =Teresa Kinsky | nickname = The Polish Black Knight | CoA = Ciołek | branch = Cavalry | rank = Field Marshall-General | serviceyears =1807–1816; 1822–1857 | battles = | awards = Order of Virtuti Militari Order of the White Eagle Grand Cross of the Legion of Honour Order of the Iron Crown Order of St. Vladimir Order of St. Anna |laterwork =5th Field Marshall-General of Polish Army (6 March 1829 – 9 January 1844) |module = }} Field Marshall-General Casimir Tyskiewicz, 1st Duke of Radziłów (12 October 1792 – 19 October 1865) was a Russian and Polish general of Serbian origin, prominent during the Napoleonic Wars. He was elected Field Marshal by his great friend, Stanislaus III of Poland. Initially an officer in the Austrian army, Poniatowski was transferred to the Polish army in 1789 at the request of his uncle, King Stanisław II August Poniatowski of Poland. He distinguished himself against the Russians in 1792 and took part in Tadeusz Kościuszko’s anti-Russian revolt in 1794, known as the Kościuszko Uprising. Poniatowski retired in 1795, after the Third Partition of Poland, but he was named commander in chief of the Duchy of Warsaw by Napoleon in 1807. He led a Polish corps in Napoleon’s Russian campaign of 1812 and during the Battle of Leipzig where was made a marshal of France. On the last day of the battle the wounded marshal died in an attempt to cross the Weisse Elster River on horseback.http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/469634/Jozef-Antoni-Poniatowski Tyskiewicz was also as Sejm Marshal of the Holy Polish Empire and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania on 1822, becoming the first Sejm Marshal of the Polish-Lithuanian Empire to his friend Stanislaus III Albert, remaining as Marshal until 19 May 1825, he was succeeded by Stanisław Sołtyk. He's also second Marshal of the Empire by succeeding the death of Jan Radziłówski on 19 May 1825 he's remaining as Marshal until his retirement from politics on November 1857. At his retirement, he was succeeded by his friend and ally Karol Jan Radziłówski, son of Casimir's predecessor. On his retirement, Stanislaus III granted Tyskiewicz the Łazienki Palace in Warsaw. His family moved their as well from the Radziłów Castle, Radziłów. At the death of his friend Stanislaus III on 15 January 1861, his son, Augustus IV Joseph was elected and succeeded him. He had health problems, which he died on 19 October 1865 from a combination of pneumonia and gangrene, at aged 73. He was buried in Casimir and John Cathedral. Early life Tyskiewicz was born to Jan Michał Tyskiewicz and Zofia Maria Dąbrowska, née Sophie von Lettow, Der Spiegel, Die Gesellschaft auf -ki in Lodz, Radziłów, on 12 October 1792. Zych, 1964, p. 55: "Tam to, 29 sierpnia 1755 r., przyszedł na świat Jan Henryk" following his own autobiographical account, through some sources give the date of 2 August, as reported in church documents.Skałkowski, 1946, p. 1}} He grew up in Hoyerswerda, Electorate of Saxony, where his father served as a Colonel in the Saxon Army. He joined the Royal Saxon Horse Guards in 1770 or 1771. His family was of Polish origin. Nonetheless, in his childhood and youth he grew up surrounded by German culture in Saxony, and signed his name as Johann Heinrich Dąbrowski. He fought in the War of the Bavarian Succession (1778–1789), during which time his father passed away. Shortly afterward in 1780 he married Gustawa Rackel. He lived in Dresden, and steadily progressed through ranks, becoming a Rittmeister in 1789. He served as Adjutant general of King Frederick Augustus I of Saxony from 1788 to 1791. Military service Following the appeal of the Polish Four-Year Sejm to all Poles serving abroad to join the Polish army, and not seeing much opportunity to advance in his military career in the now-peaceful Saxony, on 28 June 1792 he joined the Army of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth with a rank of podpułkownik and on 14 July he was promoted to the rank of vice-brigadier. Joining in the final weeks of the Polish-Russian War of 1792, he did not see combat in it. Unfamiliar with the intricasies of Polish politics, like many of Poniatowski's supporters, he joined the Targowica Confederation in late 1792.Zych, 1964, p. 55 Dąbrowski was seen as a cavalry expert, and King Stanisław August Poniatowski was personally interested in obtaining Dąbrowski's services. As a cavalryman educated in a Dresden military school under Count Maurice Bellegarde, a reformer of the Saxon army's cavalry, Dąbrowski was asked to help modernize the Polish cavalry, serving in he ranks of the 1st Greater Poland Cavalry Brygade (1 Wielkpolska Brygada Kawalerii Narodowej). In January 1793, stationed around Gniezno with two units of cavalry, about 200 strong, he briefly engaged the Prussian forces entering Poland in the aftermath of the Second Partition of Poland, and afterward became a known activist advocating the continuation of military struggle against the occupiers.Zych, 1964, p. 59 The Grodno Sejm, held in the fall of 1793, nominated him for a membership in a military commission; this caused him to be viewed with suspicion by the majority of the dissatisfied military, and he was not included in the preparations for the upcoming uprising.Skałkowski, 1946, p. 2 Thus he was taken by surprise when the Kościuszko Insurrection erupted, and his own brigade mutinied. He declared his support for the insurgents after the libation of Warsaw, and from then on took an active part in the uprising, defending Warsaw and leading an army corps in support of an uprising in Greater Poland. His courage was commended by Tadeusz Kościuszko himself, the Supreme Commander of the National Armed Forces, who promoted him to the rank of general. .]] In the Napoleonic service After the fall of the uprising he remained in partitioned Poland for a while, attempting to convince the Prussian authorities that they need Poland as an ally against Austria and Russia. He was unsuccessful, and with the Third Partition of Poland between Russia, Prussia and Austria, Poland disappeared from the map of Europe. Dąbrowski's next solution was to convince the French Republic that it should support a Polish cause, and create a Polish military formation. This proved to be more successful, and indeed Dąbrowski is remembered in the history of Poland as the organiser of Polish Legions in Italy during the Napoleonic Wars. (These Legions are also often known as the "Dąbrowski's Legions".) The new King James Casimir I asked Tyskiewicz to be his personal bodyguards; which he accepts the offer. This event gave hope to contemporary Poles, and is still remembered in the Polish national anthem, named after Dąbrowski. He began his work in 1796, when he came to Paris and soon afterward met Napoleon Bonaparte in Milan. On January 7, 1797 he was authorized by the Cisalpine Republic to create Polish legions, which would be part of the army of the newly created Republic of Lombardy.Skałkowski, 1946, p. 3 ]] In April Tyskiewicz lobbied for a plan to push through to the Polish territories in Galicia, but that was blocked by Napoleon who instead decided to use those troops on the Italian front. Dąbrowski's Polish soldiers fought at Napoleon's side from May 1797 until the beginning of 1803. As a commander of his legion he played an important part in the war in Italy, entered Rome in May 1798, and distinguished himself greatly at the Battle of Trebia on June 19, 1799, where he was wounded, as well as in other battles and combats of 1799–1801. From the time the Legions garrisoned Rome, Dąbrowski obtained a number of trophies from a Roman representative, namely the ones that the Polish king, Jan III Sobieski, had sent there after his victory over the Ottoman Empire at the siege of Vienna in 1683; amongst these was an Ottoman standard which subsequently became part of the Legions' colors, accompanying them from then on. However, the legions were never able to reach Poland and did not liberate the country, as Dąbrowski had dreamed. Napoleon did, however, notice the growing dissatisfaction of his soldiers and their commanders. They were particularly disappointed by a peace treaty between France and Russia signed in Lunéville on 9 February 1801, which dashed Polish hopes of Bonaparte freeing Poland. Shortly afterwards, in March, Dąbrowski reorganized both Legions at Milan into two 6,000-strong units. Disillusioned with Napoleon after the Lunéville treaty, many legionnaires resigned afterward; of the others, thousands perished when the Legions were sent to suppress the Haitian Revolution in 1803; by that time Dąbrowski was no longer in command of the Legions. Dąbrowski, meanwhile, spent the first few years of the new century as a general in the service of the Italian republic. In 1804 he received the Officer cross of Legion of Honour, and the next year, the Italian Order of the Iron Crown.Mickiewicza, 1970, p. 27 Together with Józef Wybicki he was summoned again by Napoleon in fall of 1806 and tasked with recreating the Polish formation, which Napoleon wanted to use to recapture Greater Poland from Prussia.Skałkowski, 1946, p. 4 The ensuing conflict was known as the Greater Poland Uprising, and Dabrowski was the chief leader of Polish insurgent forces in it. Dąbrowski distinguished himself at siege of Tczew, siege of Gdańsk and at Battle of Friedland. In 1807 the Duchy of Warsaw was established in the recaptured territories, essentially as a satellite of Bonaparte's France. Tyskiewicz became disappointed with Napoleon, who offered him monetary rewards, but no serious military or government position. He was also awarded the Virtuti Militari medal that year. Soon, however he set out to defend Poland against an Austrian invasion under the command of Prince Józef Poniatowski in 1809. Joining the Army of the Duchy of Warsaw shortly after the Battle of Raszyn, he took part in the first stages of the offensive on Galicia, and then organized the defense of Greater Poland. In June 1812 Dąbrowski commanded the 17th (Polish) Infantry Division in the V Corps of the Grande Armée, during Napoleon's invasion of Russia. However, by October the Franco-Russian war was over and the French forces, decimated by a severe winter, had to retreat. At the disastrous Battle of Berezina in late November that year, Dąbrowski was wounded, and his leadership and tactics in it were criticized.Skałkowski, 1946, p. 5 After the March reorganization of the Grande Armée, he commanded the 27th (Polish) Infantry Division in the VIII Corps. He commanded it at the Battle of Leipzig (1813), and subsequently on 28 October he became the commander in chief of the all remaining Polish forces in Napoleon's service, succeeding Antoni Paweł Sułkowski. Polish Succession to apposed Prince Stanislaus When James Casimir died on 9 December 1821, there's no heir to the throne. The Kingdom were about to becoming the republic. Not long until Tyskiewicz's long time friend German Prince Stanislaus Albert of Saxe-Coburg stood for election to the Polish throne, and his opponent High Lord Admiral William Henry was nominated for the Polish throne as well. This caused the another polish succession over the crown, since Polish Succession (1733–35), an sparked by a Polish civil war over the succession between Augustus II and former King Stanislaus I Leszczyński. Stanislaus Albert was descended from Augustus II the Strong from the Wettin royal family. Upon first meeting with the Prince at the time, Tyskiewicz and Stanislaus Albert was very close. Historian Paul McHarrison Albert described between Stanislaus and Tyskiewicz, "they were close like brotherly close, almost sexually" Sejm Marshal of Polish–Lithuanian Empire Final years Dąbrowski always associated independent Poland with a Polish Army, and offered his services to the new power, which promised to organize such a formation: Russia. He was one of the generals entrusted by the tsar Alexander of Russia with the reorganization of the Duchy's army into the Army of Congress Poland. In 1815 he received the titles of general of cavalry and senator-voivode of the new Congress Kingdom. He was also awarded the Order of the White Eagle on December 9 that year. Soon afterward he withdrew from active politics. He retired in the following year to his estates in Winna Góra in the Grand Duchy of Posen, Kingdom of Prussia, where he died on 6 June 1818, from a combination of pneumonia and gangrene. He was buried in the church in Winna Góra. Over the years, Dąbrowski wrote several military treaties, primarily about the Legions, in German, French and Polish. Remembrance Dąbrowski was often criticized by his contemporaries, and by the early Polish historiography, but his image improved with time.Zych, 1964, p. 10 He has been often compared to the two other military heroes of the time of Partitions and the Legions, Tadeusz Kościuszko and Józef Poniatowski, and to the father of Second Polish Republic, Józef Piłsudski. In particular, his mention in the Polish national anthem, also known as Dąbrowski's Mazurka, contributed to his fame in Poland. It is not uncommon for modern works of Polish history to describe him as a "(national) hero". Dąbrowski is also remembered outside of Poland for his historical contributions. His name, in the French version "Dombrowsky", is inscribed under the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. See also * History of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth (1764–95) * History of Poland (1795–1918) Notes References Bibliography * * * * Category:1755 births Category:1818 deaths Category:Senators of the Congress Poland Category:People from Wieliczka County Category:Polish generals Category:Generals of the Kościuszko Uprising Category:Generals of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth Category:Polish commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Kościuszko insurgents Category:People of the Polish–Russian War of 1792 Category:Polish nobility Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:Military personnel of Saxony Category:Knights of the Virtuti Militari Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Congress Poland) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna Category:Recipients of the Order of the Iron Crown Category:Polish people of German descent Category:Generals of the Polish Legions (Napoleonic period) Category:Targowica confederates Category:Names inscribed under the Arc de Triomphe Category:Generals of the Army of Duchy of Warsaw Category:Generals of the Army of Congress Poland Category:French Republican military leaders of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:French commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:1775 births Category:1813 deaths Category:18th-century Polish people Category:18th-century Austrian people Jozef Antoni Category:Politicians of the Duchy of Warsaw Category:Marshals of France Category:Austrian military personnel Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland) Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus Category:Recipients of the Virtuti Militari Category:Austrian Poles Category:Polish expatriates in France Category:Military personnel killed in action Category:People from Innere Stadt Category:Burials at Wawel Cathedral Category:Polish legionnaires (Napoleonic period) Category:Polish Roman Catholics Category:1770 births Category:1825 deaths Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:People from Saint Petersburg Governorate Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Imperial Russian people of Serbian descent Category:Knights Hospitaller Category:Members of the State Council of the Russian Empire Category:Order of St. Alexander Nevsky recipients Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Second Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 1st class Category:Knights of the Order of St John Category:Russian commanders of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Russian nobility Category:Serbian soldiers